


Affinités

by malurette



Category: Alien Nine
Genre: Aliens, F/F, Gen, Other, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des petites filles, des aliens, et la fusion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affinités

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Affinités  
>  **Auteur :**  
>  ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alien Nine  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Tomine Kasumi, Kawamura Kumi ; Kasumi/Kumi, Kumi/Yuri  
>  **Genre :** un petit peu angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Tomizawa Hitoshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** pour le Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet ; édition ‘08)  
>  **Continuité :** à situer après le tome 2  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

« Tu ressens le besoin de fusionner, c’est dur, hein ? Ton corps de Borg réclame ça, et ta tête d’humaine ne comprend pas... »  
Kumi est attirée par Kasumi parce qu’elle est d’une espèce différente de la sienne. Mais c’est un Yellow Knife déjà fusionné, elle ne peut pas. Ce qu’il faut à Kumi, c’est une humaine vierge de tout alien.

Ça n’empêche pas de jouer, bien sûr, pour soulager un peu ce besoin trop vif, au moins pour un temps. Mais ça ferait empirer les choses par la suite. Et Kasumi sait que le cœur de Kumi lui dit que c’est Yuri que qu’elle aime. Alien et fusion ou pas...

« Pourquoi j’ai tant besoin de ça ? Je ne veux pas.  
\- C’est comme ça. Moi j’ai trouvé ça génial. Je n’étais plus seule. Je suis complète, maintenant.  
\- Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Yuri. »

Qu’est-ce qui fait que Kasumi lui a dit qu’il fallait qu’elles arrêtent ? Elle n’est pas si gentille. Ça serait facile de laisser Kumi croire qu’elles peuvent être ensemble et que ça serait bien. Sauf que non...

Qu’on ne vienne pas leur dire qu’elles sont trop jeunes pour des jeux pareils. Il n’y a pas d’âge pour fusionner avec un alien, croit-elle, elle qui était si contente de le faire. Elle ne sait pas encore que dans leur dos, leurs professeurs ont déjà décidé de l’âge idéal et de la manière dont amener cette fusion.

Tout ce que Kasumi sait, c’est qu’elle ne pourra pas fusionner avec Kumi, et qu’alors Kumi sera malheureuse. Et ça, elle ne le veut à aucun prix. C’est son amie, quand même. Même si elles ne sont pas de la même espèce, elle tient à elle encore plus qu’à sa famille.  
Et c’est pareil pour Yuri. Elle ne veut pas se fâcher avec elle non plus parce qu’elle lui aurait volé Kumi.

Alors, alors... elle joue les senpai, elle qui a fusionné depuis bien plus longtemps, celle qui sait, et qui explique à ses petites sœurs ce qui leur arrive. Et puis ensuite, Kumi prendra ses propres décisions.


End file.
